Life is
by SpikesFanGirl
Summary: Meryl is reflecting on Her life before and after her encounters with Vash. (Pre Episode 16) Meryl/Vash


A/N: First off, I don't own Trigun, and if I did-- well then I'd be rich and stuff, but clearly I'm not so-- this fic is for fun, not for money. So-- Yeah. Second, PLEASE Read and review! It means so much to me, especially because I haven't written any Trigun Fanfiction before. I know this one kinda sucks, but PLEASE tell me how to make it better! I'd appreciate it. -- SpikesFanGirl  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Life is a funny thing. Everyday, you just do the same thing; you wake up, get dressed, eat, and file reports. I guess I got too comfortable in my rut for Fate's liking, because that's when things got mixed up. Everything was going fine, life was grand! I had been Employee of the Month at Bernadelli Insurance Company four months running, and the way this month was turning out, I was sure I would get the award for the fifth month.  
  
So there I was, Meryl Stryfe typing away on my typewriter when my boss asks to see me and my partner Milly in his office. He asked us to sit down, which I did willingly, supposing that he was going to admit to me early that I was Employee of the Month again, and wanted Milly and I to know first. Instead I got the shock of my life. We were going out on assignment. He handed me a folder from across the large chesnut desk. The file was filled with accounts and claims of attacks and damage property preformed by one "Vash the Stampede." I was annoyed. I never liked the idea of chasing some wreckless vandal down and following them around until they were no longer a threat. It seemed like it was just a way to get me out of the office. I eyed my boss suspiciously but kept my thoughts to myself. Milly was thrilled to travel. She has always been a people person, where as I am more. . . .  
  
Wait a minute this story isn't about me. This story is about life,and how funny it is. . . Right.  
  
So I met a man. It wasn't a breathtaking experience, unless you count life or death situations as breathtaking, but that wasn't really the idea I was going for. It wasn't romantic. In fact, the first time I met that stupid broom head I hated his guts. He was cocky and could NOT be the man we were looking for. Unfortunately, Milly and I only had a vague discription to go off of from the people in the last town he trashed. It was something like: tall, skinny, blonde, and wears red. Just Milly and I's luck there happened to be five or more men fitting that discription all saying the other was Vash the Stampede. I didn't know what to believe. I guess not knowing which one was Vash helped me get to know him better.  
  
I should explain that. Vash had a sixty billion double dollar reward out for him. He trashed July City, and various other towns around the world. Basically he had the ultimate bad reputation. I refused to believe that tall, lanky, klutz was him; THE Vash the Stampede. I guess among other things he taught me, I learned not to believe everything I hear.  
  
He was a ladies man from the start. Charming, debonair, but never ever lucky. He was funny, and had a way with children-- I guess that's where the twist comes in. All that time Milly and I were supposed to be chasing a hoodlum who terrorizes the world over, but the reality was--- He is the most peaceful man. He hardly ever used his gun to solve his problems. He was witty, clever, and I'm not sure when it happened but-- I found myself loving him.  
  
It's a scary thing, falling in love with a criminal. Or an accused criminal. Whatever, it's all the same when the public says he's guilty, then he's guilty. But the real Vash-- is gentle, and loving. He likes to drink, and make friends with the kids. Every person he meets is better off for knowing him.  
  
You could use me as an example. Everyday, I lived for my job. I didn't date, I didn't write to my family, and I lived a lonely life. Vash gave me companionship, friendship, and adventure. I gained the opportunity to become closer to Milly. I learned things about myself that I never knew. I finally understand, that I can't live without society. Mostly he taught me that I can't live without him. There weren't any lectures; he taught through example.  
  
Then he left. He said I couldn't come with. That I, Meryl Stryfe, Derringer Meryl, could not follow him on his path. He shredded my heart. I felt like nothing. He left me. But I'm not beaten that quickly-- Still while I curl up on my bed at night I have a swatch of his coat. I know when I need to go find him again. I know when it's time-- I'll go find Vash the Stampede......  
  
When I can't smell his cologne on the cloth anymore. 


End file.
